Tsunade's sleepover
by Theultimateloserqueen
Summary: Tsunade get Shizune to invite all the genin squads to a sleepover with her.


**Hey it's me again. I got hit by a car and spent two months in the hospital. (dumbass woman tried to drive away but there were too many witnesses) So here's my new story! Hopefully you like it! Review to tell me how it is! **

**Disclaimer: First off I want to ask Does anyone actully read these Because I know I don't. But I don't own Naruto or the other characters. **

**JUST READ ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Wait. So your telling me that you, the hokage, want me to gather all the genin squads and have a sleepover?" Shizune asked her friend with a disbeliving look on her face. Tsunade just nodded excitedly. "And you _actually _think that this will bring us _together_ as one big team?"Shizune added. Tsunade nodded again. A smile spread on her face. Not a amused smile, or a sneeky smile, or an evil smile but a genuine 'happy' smile. Shizune was speachless. _This is so the lamest idea I have ever heard from you. _Shizune thought to herself.

"It's a great idea isn't it!" Tsunade said. Shizune sighed. _I hope this works or Tsunade will be in an extra pissy mood. _Shizune nodded lying.

Tsunade turned and punched her hand into the air, "Okay! You get Gai and Asuma's teams! I'll get Kurenai and Kakashi's!" She started for the door and paused thoughfully and said, "Ask Anko to come too. I'm shure she'll want to come if Kakashi is.Oh! and Temari's visiting! Invite her too!" And with that she left leaving a very distressed Shizune.

**With Gai's team...**

Shizune found Gai's team at the training grounds. He saw her and hailed her over. She sighed, Gai creeped her out. "Hello Shizune! What brings you here?In awe of my beautiful, youthful team?" He asked striking the 'nice guy' pose. Shizune sighed as the three team members came over. "Tsunade wants you all to come to a sleepover at her house. Please don't ask why." She said. Neji's expretion didn't change. Tenten looked confused. But Gai and Lee jumped with joy and started spouting nonsence about youth. A sweatdrop formed on Shizune's forhead."I feel so sorry for you two." she said to Neji and Tenten before walking off. "Oh and when they finally stop remeber totell them that it starts at six."

**With Kakashi's team...**

Tsunade found them taking a break and having lunch at the infamous ramen shop. She was really excited. She'd never had a _real_ sleepover before. Only on missions and that was with Orochimaru and Jiraiya so they didn't really count.

Who can really blame her. Naruto saw her first. "Oh? GrannyTsunade?Why are you here?" The other three shinobi looked up as well to see a beaming Tsunade. "umm... Are you alright Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tsunade nodded and said, " I've desided to hold a sleepover and all of you are required to be there.It startes at six." Then her expretion turned to a dark angry one and menicingly said, "Don't be late." Kakashi sweatdropped as Tsunades expression lightened again and she waved, "Byebye!"

Now to find Kurenai.

**The BBQ place with team ten...**

Shizune walked up to their table to find Choji wolfing down a huge amout of food, Ino yelling something about manners, Shikamaru sighing and looking out the window at the sky and Asuma trying to calm everybody down and in Shikamaru's case try and get him more energized. Needless to say that he was failing misserably.

(Shikamaru:"If it was 'needless to say' then why did you say it?"

Loser:"Well I felt it was needed!"

Shikamaru:'Then it wasn't needless was it?"

Loser: Shut up!

Shikamaru: "Just get on with the story, Troublesome girl. I apoligize to the readers for having to endure such a bad authors writing."

Loser:"Thats so mean! I'm not _that_ bad!And you commented first!"

Shikamaru: "How troublesome."

Loser: "Lazy-ass! um... well I'm not really one to talk... Anyway on with the story.")

Shizune cleared her throught anouncing her presence. Asuma turned to see the woman and smiled. "Hello Shizune! What brings you here?" (did someone say dejavu?)Shizune smiled and said, " Tsunade wants to have a slumber party at her place and wants you guys to be there." Ino stopped nagging Choji and looked up.

"A sleep over?" she asked, "With the Hokage?" Shizune nodded and shrugged.

"Be there by six." She glanced at the lazy shadow user and said, "That includes you Shikmaru." He sighed and muttered something that sounded suspitiously like 'Troublesome' but he was drowned out by Ino who squealed and said, "Oh my god! It sounds so cool! Is everyone going?" Shizune nodded, "Even the teachers?" Shizune nodded. "AWSOME!" Shizune, Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru sighed._ This girl is way too much like Tsunade._ She said goodbye to team ten and headed of for Tsunades house to try and clean up before six.

**Kuranai's team...**

Tsunade found Kurenai's team easy enough and was surprised to see Anko there too. The Hokage walked up and told them about her idea and that they where invited. Both women gave each other an unshure glance. Hoping it might help to convince them she said, "Kakashi and Asuma will be there." Luckily it had the effect she had hoped for. "You got to be joking, a slumber party?" Shino said. Kiba made a fake gasp and said,

"Oh my god Shino! You just made your longest sentance, like, _ever!_Eight words!" and was quickly sent running from a good sized group of fleas. Hinata stood silent. Kurenai dismisted them early so they could get ready. As they walked away the three older kunoichi couldn't help but notice Kiba scratch behind his ear. They all hid a giggle until the students where out of ear shot. Wich was pretty far seeing as it_ is_ Kiba we're talking about. "So I'll see you guys at six!"

**That night at Tsunades house...**

Tsunade smiled at her genin all sitting in the living room. Some annoyed, some excited, one sleeping (K: Guesse whocoughlazyasscough.) The teachers sat on the couches, their students on the floor. Everyone was talking with each other save perhaps Neji, and Hinata. Tsunade walked in and said, "Okay! So what do you guys want to do?" No one responded a first then jumping up Ino yelled, "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Tsunade agreed and soon everyone was shuffling into a circle a little afraid of what Tsunade would do if they didn't. They sat as follows: Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, Neji, Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Asuma, Kuranai, Shino who then sat next to Tsunade. "So.. um.. Who goes first?" Shizune asked. Everyone looked around and agrued over it untill they desided on someone. They all looked towards the sleeping shadow user. "Yo! Shikamaru wake up!" Ino and Temari yelled in his ears at the same time. He sat bolt upright faster than nobody but his mom had ever seen him move. It took him a second before he relized what was going on and grimaced. Thats what he got for sleeping through the argument. "Okay! Shikamaru goes first! Truth or Dare?" Ino asked. Since it was her idea she got to ask the question first. He picked truth desiding it was too troublesome to do a dare. Ino smiled a nasty smile at Temari and said, "Do you like a girl?" Temari caught the hint and glared at Ino. Both girls where jelous of the other one and had a kind of 'game' since Temari's last visit. The game consited of trying to get the other as jelous as they could. This never resulted in actual phisical fighting because neither one could actually admit that they liked Shikamaru. Just that they liked getting the other one pissed off. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome. No I don't." Everyone could tell that he was telling the truth wich was slightly annoying. Choji opened a bag of chips and said, " Yeah, Ino. Didn't you know that Shikamaru's gay?" He asked so innocently that it caught everyone off gaurd.

"WHAT?" Ino and Shikamaru yelled in unison ganging up on their team mate. Choji just laughed waving a hand saying, "I'm joking, I'm joking, Shikamaru's completely straight."Ino was still pissed that Choji made her look like an idiot as they moved on to the next person.

(Shikamaru:"That is so not funny, troublesome girl."

Loser: giggles So what. Ino belived it.

Shikmaru:"Ino belives almost anything."

Ino:"I do not!"

Loser: "Shikamaru your messing up the story again by arguing with me _again._"

Shikamaru: "Why are we playing truth or dare anyway?"

Ino: "Because that's what you do at sleepovers. Duh!"

Loser: "Wait why is Ino in this?"

Temari: "Why are you guys taking so long? If you don't stop this side conversation the readers are going to forget whats happeneing in the story."

Loser: "Fine! Fine! Just get back in the story!")

"Toublesome... Okay...uh...Kiba truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked as he desided to stop bugging the author. Kiba thought a moment then picked dare.

"um... oh this is too troublesome... someone else ask." Sakura picked up on the job of questioner and said, "I dare you to sing (input any song you feel like here) "

Kiba grimaced. Akamaru ran out of the room. Kiba clicked his tounge and said something that sounded along the lines of 'betrayed by my best friend.' **Unfortunatly** since he was dared to sing he had to sing. Hinata and Shino braced themselves not being able to leave like Akamaru had. They knew what was coming. Kiba had been made to sing once before on a mission when they were fighting sound shinobi. Not pleasent. He started and in only a few seconds Sakura yeled, "STOP STOP! PLEASE!" He instantly stopped. He hated singing about as much as his singing sucked , and that was alot.

(Kiba: "Oh come on!"

Loser: "Not you too!I bet the readers are getting pissed!"

Kiba: "Fine!Fine!")

"um... Shino! Truth or dare?" Kiba asked his team mate.


End file.
